1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fastening devices for fastening locknuts.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, communication devices, such as set-top boxes, include a plurality of connectors fixed on backboards for communicating with other communication devices. Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2, two connectors 12 are fixed to a backboard 10 by fastening two locknuts 14. However, the locknuts 14 must be fastened one by one and ultimately would be fastened at different angles, which would result in different locking forces on the backboard 10, thereby the backboard 10 being distorted.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problem.